


The Adventurous Misadventures of Ibuki Mioda

by tsumika



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, I can’t write romantic things so I just kinda. don’t, anyways this is barely shippy it’s just them meeting I guess, this is one of my first fics try to not judge me too hard lmao, tsumioda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: oh my god they were roommates by ibuki mioda (featuring mikan tsumiki)





	The Adventurous Misadventures of Ibuki Mioda

“Room thirty four, room thirty four, come out wherever you are!”  
Being forced to share a room with some complete stranger didn’t seem to be much of an issue for our temporary protagonist, but what did seem to cause a slight inconvenience was the fact that she didn’t have a single clue where to find said room with said stranger.  
“Come on! Ibuki is on floor three! We gotta be in the thirties! Ibuki’s arms are getting tired!”  
Unfortunately for the musician, floor three was not the correct floor, as this appartement complex just so happened to have something against her personally. Perhaps it was because it wasn’t her first choice, not even her second or third. But it was the only one in her price range, so that’s something at least.  
“Thirty! Ibuki found thirty! We’re almost there! So close I can taste it!”  
After what seemed like hours of searching, (but was probably just over 15 minutes) Ibuki had finally found it. Her room. Well, her and some other mystery persons room. She raised her fist, wondering what wondrous, whimsical person could be waiting for her on the other side. After a few seconds, she lowered her fist. She has a key, what’s the point of knocking? Jamming the key in the lock, hands shaking with excitement, Ibuki busted the door open like she was in some sort of police show. Unfortunately for her, this action caused the girl sat on the couch (who she assumed was her roommate) to, rightfully so, shriek in pure, unaltered terror.  
“Whoa! Sorry if Ibuki scared you! Are you okay? Am I in the right room?” She quickly remarked, hoping she didn’t cause the pale girl to have a heart attack. After around 10 seconds had past, said girl seemed to get over her initial shock, and mumbled out something that seemed like an apology.  
“I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to shout! Y-y-you’re most likely in the r-right place, but p-please warn me next time, i-if that’s okay of c-course!” The poor girl looked petrified, Ibuki couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.  
“Hey! No need to apologise! I made the mistake, I should be the one apologising! So Ibuki is very sorry!”  
“I-Ibuki, h-huh? N-nice to meet y-you. My n-name is Mikan, w-w-welcome to the a-appartement.”  
Well, Ibuki thought their introductions could’ve gone better, but at least she didn’t seem like the axe murderer type. A nice change. She was sure she’d enjoy it here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I really like the word adventure it’s been in both my first fics titles I think. anyways uh I’m really bad at writing romantic stuff sorry,, didn’t know if I should’ve written the stutter in as much as I did but oh well too late now. feel free to shower me with the constructive criticism alright see you later dudes. I’ve never been to college or lived in a dorm as I am a whole fourteen years old so if I got this all wrong I am. so sorry. also I can’t write endings if you haven’t figured that out already.


End file.
